Jamás volveré a mentirte
by Tiptop93
Summary: One-shot Sasusaku. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura empezará a aceptar los regalos de sus pretendientes?


**Buenas noches! Este es mi primer intento de Romance/Comedia espero que les guste :)**

 **Ya conocen el disclaimer correspondiente**

* * *

 **Jamás volveré a mentirte**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Sasuke había vuelto de su viaje de redención pero este actuaba raro y eso lastimaba a su mejor amiga por ende Naruto decidió que tomaría cartas en el asunto, conocía los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Sakura por mas que su amigo no había dicho una sola palabra, conocía el clásico movimiento Uchiha.

Lo había observado mirándola desde las sombras, como ellos habían llegado a hablar por horas, como la buscaba después del hospital pero también ignorando los sentimientos de su amiga pero aun así Sakura seguía firme o al menos eso era lo que Naruto pensaba, hasta que un día vio horrorizado como uno de los pretendientes de Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal se sentaba al lado de ella con un pastel y dos bebidas. Naruto respiro hondo y lo medito en calma, esto tranquilamente solo podía significar ¡UNA MALDITA ALERTA ROJA! Pero él se encargaría de resolver el problema.

-¡Teme! – grito para llamar su atención una vez que lo diviso. A lo que Sasuke respondió con su clásico monosílabo "Hn" – No tienes idea pero ESTAMOS EN ALERTA ROJA –

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando, dobe? – pregunto haciéndose el indiferente aunque sentía algo de curiosidad.

-¡Puedes perder a Sakura-chan si no actuas rápido! Y esta vez es de veras – Naruto movía los brazos frenéticamente haciendo que todos a su alrededor los mirara.

-No molestes con tus tonterías, usuratonkachi – No es que no le importe lo concerniente a Sakura pero ¿Perderla? Por favor, él nunca se libraba de ella.

-Sé que la amas pero ¿por qué eras tan baka para no darte cuenta? – las palabras de Naruto lo estremecieron ¿Amar? El no estaba para esas tonterías

-Hn- Con eso Sasuke daba por concluida la conversación.

La paciencia de amigo rubio se estaba agotando por lo que decidió que haría lo más lógico, lo arrastraría a que viera la realidad, aunque finalmente nadie arrastro a nadie ya que Sasuke lo dejo tirado en el piso de un buen golpe cuando su amigo intento sorprenderlo.

-¡Mira! ¡Es Sakura-chan y ese baka le esta dando un ramo de flores! Hoy vi en la cafetería que otro la estaba invitando un pastel – dijo apuntando con el dedo a aquella escena que Sasuke denomino "romanticona, cursi y patética".

-No las va a aceptar, baka- sonrió con prepotencia pero esa misma se la tuvo que meter ya saben dónde, al ver como la pelirosa las aceptaba, eso no hubiera sido tan terrible si no hubiera sido de que aquel idiota que le entrego las flores la miro de arriba a abajo cuando esta se dio media vuelta, la sangre empezó a hervirle.

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun – les sonrió ella caminando hacia ellos con el pequeño ramo en la mano – Naruto ¿qué te paso? Dejame curarte – El susodicho puso una carabobalicona triunfal mientras recibia el chakra curativo de su amiga.

Sasuke por su parte se mantenía ajeno a lo que ocurría ya que su mente había entrado en shock, es decir, ¿acepto las flores? ¿Lo saludo primero a Naruto? ¿No le pregunto ni como estaba? Eso sí que lo hizo enojar pero jamás lo demostraría era demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Qué andaban haciendo por aquí? – pregunto al terminar de curar la herida del rubio

-Ehh…- balbuceaba Naruto – Sakura-chan – grito de alegría, tenía un plan maestro – Queremos ir a las aguas termales unos días ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto alegre y con una voz picara agrego – hay algo que el teme te quiere decir ahí – esto último claro que lo hizo guiñando provocando que sus compañeros desviaran la mirada por la vergüenza.

-Esta bien, pero mañana salgo a una misión con Ino y Hinata ¿Podemos hacerlo en las aguas que están afuera de la villa en tres días? – dijo Sakura con un brillo en los ojos tan característicos de la pelirosa.

-¡GENIAL! Además podré ver a mi Hinata – decía el rubio emocionado por poder ver a su novia en los baños, claro que no pasaría nada, Hinata era demasiado tímida en público y seguramente querría dormir con las chicas. Pero una segunda gran idea se le ocurrió, sorprendería a sus amigos y con una sonrisa traviesa los abandono tenía mucho que planear.

-¿Cómo estas Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Sakura emocionada por lo que dijo Naruto ¿Qué le iría a decir Sasuke-kun? No podía dejar de sonreír, no podía ser nada malo.

-Hn – fue el único sonido que salio de su boca - ¿Y esas flores? – pregunto tajante

-Ah…esto- dijo mirando al pequeño ramo de flores – me lo dio el hermano de un paciente que salvamos ayer – comento con inocencia – fue muy duro pero todo salió bien – comento con orgullo – a veces nos traen flores los familiares y por lo general las dejo para que las repartan en las habitaciones pero ayer compre un florero muy lindo y creo que podrían quedar bien ¿Qué te parece Sasuke-kun? –

-Como sea- dijo entre dientes, desde que Sakura había señalado las flores se había estado imaginando quemándolas – Vamos te acompaño a tu casa- Ya era su costumbre ir a buscarla a la salida del hospital al igual que verlo a Naruto, eran las únicas personas de la aldea que tenía ganas de ver de vez en cuando, el rubio porque era su mejor amigo y Sakura, bueno, suponía que también, se sentía cómodo estando con ella e incluso podía tener alguna conversación interesante.

Unos tres días en las aguas termales ¿Qué podría salir mal? Bueno, eso es algo que no se debe preguntar ni tentar.

Después de que Naruto le llorara a Sasuke para que este aceptara ir aunque bajo con una condición, el no jugaría al estúpido juego de su amigo. En se encontraron con una anciana que se había caído, esta vestía ropas extrañas parecía una especie a gintana pero eso no le intereso a Sasuke que solo la ayudo a levantarse para poder seguir tranquilo su camino.

-Gracias joven – agradeció la señora – ¿Sabes? Puedo ver el futuro y como me ayudaste debo advertirte que tu próxima mentira si es que no aceptas tus sentimientos pueden condenarte a una vida miserable – advirtió la señora

-¡Teme! – Exclamo Naruto - es una señal para que te confieses a Sakura-chan – dijo sacudiendo a su amigo

-No seas baka- dijo irritado viéndolo a los ojos

-¡Pero lo dijo la señora! – inquirió señalando a donde había estado la anciana pero esta había desaparecido – ¡Ahora desapareció! De veras que es una señal del universo- Sasuke rio, Naruto podía ser tan supersticioso.

-Yo no creo en la magia Naruto – siguió su camino – y tampoco deberías creer ya eres un adulto-

El resto del camino Naruto lo seguía molestando con "la profecía" porque sí ahora era una "profecía" además ¿A qué se refería con "próxima mentira" y "vida miserable"? El no mentía solo había asuntos con los que prefería no perder el tiempo además todo el asunto era simplemente ridículo. Para completar el calvario personal de Sasuke habían sido los primeros en llegar, rodo los ojos, debería aguantar hasta que Sakura llegase para poder hablar con alguien decente. Momento. Que ella fuera siempre la primera persona en la que pensara para hablar y no es que lo hiciera seguido, no tenía nada que ver, el era un ex vengador y no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas sin sentido, de hecho no entendía el por qué todos los de su generación ya se habían "establecido" por así decirlo con alguien del sexo opuesto.

-Hey teme, mientras estabas ahí parado como idiota, adivina qué. Ya ordene la comida y me dijeron que nos avisarían cuando este todo listo – sonrio triunfante, es decir podía organizar un fin de semana perfecto y también podría organizar una aldea.

-Hn, usuratonkachi, al menos eso puedes hacer bien – dijo con gracia, aunque solo sus amigos sabrían distinguir esa pequeña sonrisa que otros denominarían "pequeña mueca"

-Claro que puedo hacer las cosas bien y ahora dime ¿Cómo te declararas a Sakura-chan? –dijo con una sonrisa

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya estaba hasta las coronillas del asunto de Sakura – sabes que no me interesa nada de ella – grito sin darse cuenta que el pequeño grupo había llegado pero eso lo pudo deducir por la mirada de preocupación que había puesto su amigo.

-Pensé que te interesaba en algo ¿Eso es lo que me tenías que decir? Podría haber sido en la villa- dijo al borde de las lágrimas que por suerte pudo retener – pero entiendo Sasuke-kun, tu amistad es suficiente para mí - comento ella con una sonrisa triste.

Sasuke se maldijo por mentir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo de verla, lentamente se giro para encontrarse con unos ojos jade totalmente apagados en ellos podía ver la tristeza que estaba intentando ocultar, lo sabía, ella siempre había sido fácil para él leerlos, al lado estaba una Ino que estaba entre furibunda y preocupada por su amiga y Hinata que miraba preocupada a Sakura.

\- La comida esta lista- dijo de repente la alegre dueña de la posada, sin entender por qué de repente se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. La comida fue incómoda para todos y para peor Sakura ni lo miraba, solo se limitaba a comer sin ganas, Ino, Hinata y Naruto, estaban intentando alegrar un poco el ambiente pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que se había terminado de coronar como "el Rey de los Idiotas".

Después de la comida decidieron separarse para que cada uno pudiera tomar su baño tranquilo y quizás mejorar Naruto lo aprovecho para meter a Sasuke en un pequeño armario, hablaría con él seriamente, no permitiría que siga lastimando a su hermana.

-Lo arruinaste y la lastimaste otra vez, esta vez no te lo perdonare ni le daré esperanzas a Sakura-chan – Naruto estaba cabreado

-Nunca te pedí que hagas eso – Se defendió Sasuke

-Pero lo hice porque sé que eres tan baka - dijo agarrándolo de los hombros pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando escucharon voces familiares que venían de la ventilación así que ocultaron su chakra y se pusieron a escuchar.

-Naruto me dijo que estaba interesado en mi – sollozaba la pelirrosa, escuchar su voz hizo que Sasuke se arrepintiera de haberse portado como un imbécil con ella

-Es un idiota Sakura, debes dejarlo ir – decía Ino molesta -¿Por qué no lo intentas con otra persona? A lo mejor sea verdad que un clavo saca a otro – cambiando a un tono mas maternal.

-Ino pueda que tenga razón- se escuchó la tímida voz de Hinata para sorpresa de los dos, era oficial si la Hyuga lo decia, la había cagado en grande.

-¿Qué tal aquel chico lindo del hospital? Siempre fue muy detallista contigo y sé de buena fuente que quiere estar contigo – Sasuke empezó a sentir rabia al recordar como ese idiota la había mirado, ella era demasiado inocente

-Puede ser – dijo Sakura tranquilizándose – No quiero perder a Sasuke-kun y evidentemente el solo me ve como una compañera – Naruto le dio un pequeño golpe a Sasuke por idota, la vidente había tenido razón.

-Listo, con mi jutso de transferencia de mente puedo hacer que el venga para mañana –

-Espera- dijo nerviosa Sakura – ¡es demasiado pronto! –

-Debes sacarte a Sasuke de la cabeza – sentensiaron al unisono sus amigas – Así que debes acostarte con él mañana – esto último solo lo dijo la rubia. Ambos entraron en shock, las caras incrédulas de Naruto y Sasuke, eran un poema ¿De verdad estaban escuchando eso?

-Pero sería mi primera vez – dijo tímidamente Sakura

-No hay problema te emborracharas y listo – sugirió Ino – además por algo te reservamos una habitación con un baño privado, no lo desperdicies – agrego con picardía – fue idea de Naruto - pero la pelirosa ignoro lo último para variar Naruto había planeado mal.

-¿Segura que esto funcionara? Siento que esta mal – dijo nerviosa

-Sakura, ya sufriste demasiado por Sasuke, déjalo ir y prueba, no te diría nada si no pensara que te puedes divertir con este chico- Sasuke estaba palido y Naruto petrificado ¿Estaban planeando manchar a SU Sakura? ¡ULTRAJE! ¡JAMAS PASARÍA ESO MIENTRAS ELLOS RESPIRARAN!

-Esta bien – dijo dubitativa después de un rato – después de todo si no será con Sasuke-kun ¿Qué mas da que sea con cualquiera? - dijo rendida

-Los chicos no deben enterarse nunca de esto – dijo Hinata – no nos lo perdonarían o al menos no Naruto

-Probablemente a Sasuke ni le importe – agrego triste la pelirosa. La mente de Sasuke era un caos ¿Cómo es que ella podría pensar tal cosa?

-Listo, entonces ya esta acordado- dijo con alegría Ino

Las tres chicas dijeron ¡Sí! Al mismo tiempo – Ahora Hinata sostenme mientras...- ambos hombres salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a una donde no pudieran escucharlos.

-Sasuke, ¡viste lo que hiciste! – chillaba Naruto – ahora algún pervertido va a tocar a Sakura-chan – Naruto estaba en pánico, ella era como su hermana y nadie quiere que le toquen a su hermana, solo estuvo de acuerdo en la habitación porque ya se había mentalizado que sería Sasuke, su mejor amigo.

-Nadie la va a tocar – respondió molesto, se sentía aturdido –ni sobre mi frio cadáver alguien la tocará – esto último lo dijo inconsciente

-¿Viste? Te gusta Sakura-chan- dijo con un hilo de esperanza – todavía podemos salvarla – dijo triunfante – según la anciana todavía tenemos esperanzas- pero al ver a Sasuke se pensativo prosiguió -¿¡A caso no sabes que en ese maldito hospital todos parecen modelos!? Seguro ese idiota es guapo y sabe de medicina… y tie…- fue interrumpido por Sasuke

-No molestes –dijo levantándose para salir a caminar

-¡SASUKE! – grito su amigo – sabes que el plan B es incendiar este lugar- de verdad Naruto estaba paniqueado, no quería que toqueteen a su hermana del alma.

Por su parte Sasuke de verdad necesitaba pensar, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en Sakura , realmente como mujer y no supo por qué dijo lo que dijo ¿Estaba celoso? Ella era la única que no le molestaba tener cerca, es mas podría decir que su presencia era tranquilizadora y francamente si le resultaba atractiva.

-Quizas este mejor sin mi – pensó para sus adentros pero la imagen del idiota que la miro de arriba abajo lo hizo enfurecer –NO, ESO NO PASARA – se dio media vuelta, deberían planear algo.

-Naruto, vamos a matar a ese tipo- dijo firme, ya lo había meditado toda la paz que había conseguido se podía ir al carajo si no estaba ella.

\- Teme, ella era una persona razonable seguro recapacita – dijo intentando calmar los ánimos, por un momento sintió pena por el pobre tipo que se había metido en entre Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

-Si no recapacita él es hombre muerto – dijo entre dientes. La idea de lo que Sasuke hizo lo puso a temblar.

Al día siguiente Sakura no lo quiso mirar y para peor aun las chicas por ¡oh casualidad empezaron con un juego para tomar! La sangre le hervía más de lo normal, estaba molesto no había podido cerrar los ojos ya que solo se podía imaginar como algún idiota sin rostro manoseaba a su mujer y aunque le cueste admitir a los demás reconoció que la amaba y no de una forma normal y sana.

De alguna forma el dobe se dejo caer por una trampa que le tendio Hinata y me arrastro un par de horas lejos del lugar y la vuelta solo pudo ver como un maldito modelo, se había acercado mucho a Sakura y la miraba con intensiones nada santas, él ya lo había decidido él era el único que la podría mirar con esas intenciones.

-Estoy cansada, me ire a dormir – dijo de repente la pelirosa

-Nosotras también – dijo Ino mirando a Hinata de forma complice, y esta asintió, las chicas se marcharon.

-Yo también – dijo de forma picara aquel idiota sonriente después de un par de minutos que parecieron, no quería levantar sospechas ya que se rumoraba que el equipo de la pelirosa era celoso de su integrante femenino. Una pequeña bomba de humo exploto, Naruto se encargaría del resto, ahora iría por la chica que tanto había hecho esperar.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto "romántico" que el idiota de su amigo había reservado con el corazón en la boca ¿Qué estaba por hacer? De pronto escucho como alguien se acercaba y respiro hondo, la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, una parte de ella deseaba con todo el corazón que Sasuke fuera el que atravesara la puerta pero él ya había dejado bien en claro que ella no le interesaba.

-Si vas a estar con alguien será conmigo – Dijo terminante mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No hagas esto por lastima y déjame sola – dijo abochornada mirando para el costado y el corazón le latía a mil por hora ¿Cómo supo que ella no estaría con las chicas?

-No te dejare hacer esto porque no soporto la idea de que estes con otro que no sea yo – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella - Te hice esperar demasiado Sakura, y creo que lo hice porque siempre sentí que te tendría toda la vida y lo haré, serás mía y serás una Uchiha – dijo uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

-Entonces ¿me amas? – pregunto ella con los ojos iluminados

-Mucho – respondió volviendo a unir sus labios – Jamás volveré a mentirte.

* * *

 **Genteeee sin mas espero que les haya gustado y que comenten!**

 **Y sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic pero la verdad no me gustaba como me estaba quedando peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero les prometo que actualizaré pronto ese!**


End file.
